About Jellal Feel
by synstropezia
Summary: Cerita sampingan dari Red Eyes. Karena Jellal juga seorang anak remaja yang bisa merasakan jatuh cinta.


Summary : Cerita sampingan dari Red Eyes. Karena Jellal juga seorang anak remaja yang bisa merasakan jatuh cinta.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

A/N : Harsunya sih dibikin pas cerita utama tamat, tapi males ah hehehe...oke selamat membaca, riview please? Dalam cerita ini hidup JeLu!

Masa remaja tidak pernah luput dari persoalan cinta, kalau jatuh cinta dalam usiaku sih biasa disebut 'cinta monyet' Dan sekarang aku, Wendy-chan juga Levy-chan sedang berkumpul di dalam kelas, dan kami membicarakan tentang hal itu. Rahasia satu orang harus bisa dijaga oleh dua orang lainnya, jujur terhadap diri sendiri dan setia, kira-kira begitulah motto persahabatan kami bertiga, ya cukup keren dan tegas.

"Nee...nee...kita mulai dari siapa?" tanya Levy-chan terlihat antusias, aku heran bagaimana bisa dia tenang-tenang membicarakan persoalan ini

"Dari Levy-chan saja, inikan usul darimu" balas Wendy-chan terlihat malu-malu, topik ini membuat kami menjadi canggung!

"Ba-baiklah, eto...eto...kalian tau Gajeel-kun dari kelas sebelah bukan?"

"Oh, maksudmu lelaki berambut hitam gondrong itu?" tanyaku menyebutkan ciri-cirinya, dan sukses membuat pipi Levy-chan merah padam

"Sudah cukup lama aku menaruh perasaan terhadapnya, apalagi kami sering bertemu bahkan pulang sekolah bersama!"

"Hubungan kalian benar-benar dekat ya, bagaimana kesan Gajeel-san terhadapmu?" kini giliran Wendy yang mengajukan pertanyaan, asik juga ternyata

"Entahlah, kuharap Gajeel-kun menganggapku lebih dari sahabat. Dia berjanji akan mengajariku main gitar sepulang sekolah nanti, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Mungkin dia akan menyanyikan lagu My Love untukmu" memang aku mengucapkan hal tersebut sekedar iseng, tetapi sukses membuat Levy-chan berwajah merah padam lagi

"Lu-chan jangan berhayal yang aneh-aneh! Sebagai balasannya ceritakanlah tentang lelaki yang kamu sukai"

"E-eh? Aku..."

"Bagaimana dengan Jellal-san, kalian bahkan nyaris berciuman" Wendy, saat mengatakan hal itu kumohon jangan memasang wajah malu-malu, aku jadi gugup sendiri...

"Dia juga tampan dan cepat dalam segala hal, pintar pula. Bukankah Jellal tipe cowok idaman semua wanita?" tanya Levy-chan yang secara keseluruhan memang benar, hanya saja...

"Jellal memang hebat dalam segala hal, tetapi dia itu terlalu pendiam, cuek, dingin siapapun tidak akan betah mengobrol dengannya"

"Ssstt...jangan keras-keras! Jellal-san berada di sini" peringat Wendy menunjuk-nunjuk keberadaan Jellal yang berada di pojok kanan belakang, dan dia nampak memperhatikan sedari tadi!

Gawat! Aku paling takut melihatnya marah, meski berwajah datar pasti terlihat seram dan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Semakin kuperhatikan dia nampak semakin fokus menatapi kedua bola mataku, kami seperti bermain curi tatapan saja...Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan memperhatikan sedari tadi, bahkan mereka sempat mangut-mangut tidak jelas.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian memang cocok" ucap Levy memberi komentar singkat yang langsung kutolak mentah-mentah

"Co...cocok?" apa Jellal itu latah? Dia mengulang kata terakhir dengan wajah merah padam, ayolah jangan tunjukkan ekspresi macam itu

"A-ayolah! Dibanding Jellal aku lebih menyukai Sting-kun" karena amarah sesaat aku jadi keceplosan, baik Wendy-chan dan Levy-chan pasti tidak menyangkanya sama sekali. Benar saja, ekspresi polos penuh rasa penasaran itu membuatku matikutu

"Lucy-chan menyukai Sting-kun, benar-benar mengejutkan..."

"Sejak kapan? Kamu tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada kami berdua!"

"Ya sebenarnya sejak kelas tujuh, aku tidak terlalu peka terhadap perasaan sendiri, tetapi saat dipikir-pikir kembali aku memang menyukai Sting-kun"

"Bersemangatlah dan buat Sting-kun menyukaimu!" entah kenapa aku merasakan kebalikannya, justru Levy-chan yang terlihat bersemangat bukan aku

"Da-daijoubu, aku mendukungmu Lucy-chan!"

"Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha"

"Sekarang giliranmu, Wendy-chan!"

"A..ah..aku...aku...sebenarnya tidak menyukai siapapun" terasa sekali trollnya, siapa sangka Wendy bisa mengejutkan kami sampai lupa bernafas seperti ini

"Kalian baik-baik saja-kan?"

"Kupikir kamu akan mengatakannya, troll yang hebat" ucap Levy-chan mendadak lemas, aku menyebutnya kejutan dibalas kejutan

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengtroll"

"Pembicaraan ini cukup menyenangkan bukan?" tanyaku pada Levy dan Wendy yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan

"Kapan-kapan kita berbincang lagi seperti ini, bagaimana? Tetapi ingat, rahasia tadi hanyalah milik kita bertiga, tidak boleh dibocorkan" ucap Levy-chan terlihat serius, sedangkan kami hanya mengangguk tanda setuju

"Lucy-chan, menurutku kamu harus minta maaf pada Jellal-san" bisik Wendy yang langsung kumengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya, memang sih aku agak keterlaluan mengumbar kejelakannya begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang

Bukan rasa bersalah yang merajarela di dalam hatiku, justru sebaliknya aku ketakutan saat berjalan mendekati Jellal. Wajah datar non ekspresi itu sukses membuatku matikutu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan apapun, apa dia tidak bisa tersenyum atau bersikap santai?! Wendy-chan dan Levy-chan memberi semangat dari belakang, tetapi kenapa aku jadi semakin grogi?

"E...eto...aku...aku"

"Cepat katakan" saat mengatakan hal barusan dia sangat mengerikan! Entah kenapa aku malah membayangkan Jellal menjadi seorang preman

"A-Aku minta maaf telah menjelek-jelekkanmu!"

Usai Lucy mengatakan hal tersebut, terlintas sebuah bayangan di dalam benaknya.

_Dalam bayangan Jellal..._

"_A-Aku minta maaf telah menjelek-jelekkanmu!"_

"_Kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku, akan kumaafkan"_

_Dan respon Lucy adalah..._

"_Siapa juga yang ingin menjadi pacarmu?! Baka, baka, baka! Pergilah kau ke neraka!"_

_End_

"Emmm...Jellal?" panggilku mulai diluputi ketidaksabaran, apa maksudnya membuat jeda beberapa menit sebelum memberi jawaban? Padahal aku paling benci dengan kata 'menunggu'

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dijelek-jelekan seperti itu" mendadak aku kagum akan kejujurannya yang teramat luar biasa, ya dia terlalu jujur...

"Kalau begitu terima kasih"

Syukurlah masalah ini sudah terselesaikan dengan baik, aku duduk di tempat semula karena bel istirahat akan segera usai. Pelajaran seni budaya yang diajar oleh Yajima-sensei sempat membuatku mengantuk, seperti biasa selalu membosankan setiap saat dan waktu sampai kapanpun. Tiba-tiba saja aku serasa diberi angin segar karena mendengar tugas baru yang menurutku lumayan menarik, hanya saja...

"Kita kekurangan satu orang dalam tugas drama kali ini" ucapku yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan

"Ajak Jellal saja" usul Levy-chan yang sebenarnya ingin kutolak mentah-mentah, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi karena dia pasti menjadi sisa

"Kalau begitu Lucy-chan panggil dia kemari"

"Tu-tunggu, tetapi kenapa harus aku? Kamu saja" apa tidak bisa sehari saja aku menjauh dari Jellal? Wendy hanya tersenyum penuh arti, ya sudah mau bagimana lagi jika dia sudah menunjukkan 'senyum maut' nya itu

"Jellal kemarilah" panggilku terkesan malas, dan dengan cepat dia langsung kemari

"Sekarang kelompok kita empat orang! Baiklah, drama apa yang akan dibuat? Punya usul?"

"Bagaimana kalau tentang penyihir jahat yang ingin menculik tuan puteri, lalu sang pangeran menyelamatkannya" usulan Wendy memang terdengar biasa, tetapi bagus juga

"Baiklah, itu saja" memang Levy-chan terlihat bersemangat di awal, tetapi dia sendiri paling malas berurusan dengan tugas drama. Jadi apapun usul dari kami akan langsung diterimanya tanpa pikir panjang

"Sekarang kita urus perannya, menurutku Lucy-chan lebih cocok memerankan tuan puteri, Jellal-san sudah pasti pangerannya, aku narator dan Levy-chan menjadi penyihir"

"Eh...? Kamu saja yang jadi penyihirnya, ya, ya, ya?"

"Ba-baiklah jika Levy-chan menginginkannya"

"Aku akan membuat naskah, siapa yang ingin mengurus properti dan kostum?" sebenarnya aku malas mengurus apapun, ya kita lihat saja apa ada sukarelawan yang berbaik hati mau turun tangan

"Boleh aku yang mengurus kostumnya?" tanya Jellal yang langsung membuat Levy-chan membatu di tempat, lalu tertawa keras dan menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas

Mungkin aku mengerti mengapa Levy-chan tertawa, biasanya anak perempuan selalu mengurus kostum sedangkan laki-laki properti. Memang sih tidak ada yang aneh dari permintaan Jellal barusan, namun tetap saja terkesan lucu dan lagi dia harus memilihkan kostum untuk anak perempuan, aku tidak yakin dengan selera fashion dari seorang Jellal Fernandes.

"Ehem...baiklah terserah kamu saja, pfffttttt..."

"Levy-chan, berhentilah tertawa. Semua orang memperhatikanmu loh" peringat Wendy-chan terlihat panik, aku sangat tau jelas kenapa ia memilih peran narator, karena Wendy-chan terlalu malu untuk naik ke atas panggung dan ditonton banyak orang. Apalagi harus berperan juga mengenakan kostum

"Maaf, maaf, jadi siapa yang akan mengurus properti?"

"Biar aku saja, Lucy-chan buatlah naskah bersama Levy-chan bagaimana?"

"Kita putuskan begitu saja, semangat!"

Kami langsung memulai pekerjaan masing-masing, ketika pelajaran seni budaya berakhir aku dan Levy-chan sudah selesai membuat naskah, cepat juga ya kalau dipikir-pikir kembali. Jujur saja selama proses berlangsung kami tidak terlalu serius dan seburuk apapun naskahnya pasti akan diterima oleh Jellal maupun Wendy-chan, bisa dibilang amat sangat menyepelekan.

_Saat bel pulang berbunyi..._

"Akhirnya...mau jalan-jalan tidak?" tanyaku setelah kelas usai yang langsung disetujui oleh Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan

"Ayo kita karaoke lalu makan di cafe!"

Sudah lama tidak seperti ini, terakhir kali ingin pergi malahan harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Laxus-sensei tidak lebih tepatnya onii-san (A/N : Baca Red Eyes chapter 14) Tidak lucu memang, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi hubungan persaudaraan kami adalah rahasia dan hanya guru yang mengetahui hal ini. Saat keluar dari sekolah, aku melihat semua orang tengah berkumpul di ruang eskul panah, kira-kira ada apa ya?

"Kamu pikir kamu siapa menyuruhku membersihkan doujo ini" ucap Jellal terdengar kesal, namun tetap datar

"Cih, kau tidak boleh seenaknya sendiri anak baru. Turutilah perintahku dan bersihkan doujo ini!" ternyata yang membuat keribuatan adalah Rufus, murid kebanggaan sekolah dalam lomba memanah dan dia itu sombong, jadi rata-rata murid membencinya

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba?" terdengar berani juga nekat, mana mungkin Jellal bisa mengalahkan murid nomor satu dalam soal panah-memanah!

"Hentikanlah! Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawannya Jellal!" teriakku lantang sekedar memperingatkan

"Lebih baik kau dengarkan nasihat kekasihmu itu, Jellal Fernandes" sialan dia...gumamku berwajah poker face, kenapa semua orang menganggapku cocok dengannya?

"Maaf sekali, kami hanya berteman. Jika aku menang hentikanlah lagak sombongmu itu"

"Dan jika kamu kalah, bertekuk lutulah di hadapan semua orang yang menonton dan jadilah budakku"

"Baiklah, kita sepakat"

"Tidak Jellal, jangan!"

Sia-saia saja, keputusannya untuk menantang Rufus sudah bulat, coba kalau bundar itu mah topi saya (apa ini). Semua murid menyoraki mereka berdua, sedangkan aku hanya diam membatu tanpa mengetahui harus berbuat apa, bagaimana nasib Jellal selanjutnya? Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan nampak menyadari perasaan yang sedang kurasakan saat ini.

"Percayalah pada Jellal, dia itu bukan anak biasa" ucap Levy-chan sambil tersenyum, entah darimana dia mengetahuinya, tetapi membuat hati dan pikiranku menjadi lebih tenang

"Jadi siapa yang akan memanah duluan?" tanya Jellal lebih serius dari biasanya, memegang anak panah serta busurnya dan dia terlihat sangat siap

"Lihatlah kehebatan dari pemanah nomor satu di sekolah ini!"

Rufus mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, panah pun melesat dengan cepat dan ia hampir saja mengenai titik paling tengah, begitu seterusnya hingga tiga kali percobaan, selalu saja nyaris. Mungkin, tidak, Rufus pasti menjadi pemenang dari perlombaan ini. Semua orang mulai membicarakan hal tersebut, saling berbisik satu sama lain kalau Jellal tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang. Kalaupun bisa dia harus mengenai titik tengah terus-menerus sebanyak tiga kali.

"Kekalahan sudah berada di depan matamu" bisik Rufus yang berlalu, berdiri di belakang Jellal hendak menonton

"Kita lihat saja"

Mendadak semua orang yang menonton terlihat takjub, bahkan mereka tidak mengedipkan mata sedetikpun! Dalam hitungan detik tiga anak panah telah tertancap tepat di bagian tengah papan, tidak ada yang tau pasti bagaimana Jellal melakukannya, bahkan salah seorang dari mereka berkata kecepatannya di ambang normal. Beberapa orang juga menyakini kalau Jellal menembakkan tiga anak panah sekaligus dalam waktu beberapa detik. Meski itu agak mustahil dilakukan oleh orang biasa, ya syukurlah dia menang, namun masalah belum selesai sampai di sini.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?!" sudah kuduga, Rufus sama sekali tidak mempercayai kemampuan luar biasa yang Jellal miliki

"Seperti kamu melesatkan anak panah dengan busur"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Hanya dalam sekejap tiga anak panah tertancap bahkan berada di titik tengah, itu mustahil!"

"Kemampuan setiap orang memang berbeda. Rufus, masih banyak yang lebih hebat darimu, jadi jangan merasa sombong bisa menjadi nomor satu di sekolah. Kalau sudah puas dengan kemampuanmu yang segitu jangan harap mampu untuk mengikuti perlombaan internasional" bicaramu asal sekali Jellal...dan keadaan pun semakin bertambah buruk

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku sudah pernah mengikuti lomba internasional dan menjadi juara satu!" bentak Rufus tidak terima dengan pernyataan Jellal, menarik kerah bajunya secara kasar

"Maaf mengatakan hal ini, tetapi kau telah dikalahkan oleh kesombonganmu sendiri, Rufus"

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku!"

_SREEET! PLUK!_

"Jellal, hentikan semua ini! Apa maksudmu melesatkan anak panah ke arah Rufus?" ternyata benar yang Levy-chan katakan, dia bukan murid biasa sama sepertiku. Kami semua yakin jika beberapa menit lalu kerah baju Jellal masih ditarik oleh Rufus, namun tiba-tiba dia sudah memegang anak panah dan melesatkannya dengan Rufus sebagai target

"Kau beruntung karena Lucy menangkap anak panah tersebut, lain kali tidak akan meleset, aku janji" ucap Jellal berlalu, pergi meninggalkan doujo dan mungkin hendak pulang ke rumahnya

Kejadian tadi pasti akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di sekolah, memang kami shock tetapi juga merasa terhibur bahkan mungkin keberadaan Jellal tidak akan lagi dianggap 'murid buangan' Orang pendiam selalu menyimpan banyak kejutan dalam diri mereka, sangat salah memang jika diremehkan.

Normal POV

Lucy sempat melihat seseorang tengah berada di atas atap sekolah, entah siapa dia tetapi sepertinya ada dua orang dan mereka tidaklah asing.

"Lu-chan, ayo cepat kalau tidak keburu sore!"

"O...oh, maaf" balasnya masih memperhatikan atap sekolah, dan perlahan-lahan mulai pudar ketika ia beranjak pergi dari depan gerbang sekolah

_Di atap sekolah..._

"Bagaimana pendapat Lucy terhadapmu sekarang, nii-san?"

"Mungkin semakin buruk, padahal aku sudah berusaha unjuk kebolehan" jawab Jellal tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, masih berpikir tentang cara yang lebih baik untuk memikat hati Lucy

"Itu karena di saat-saat terakhir nii-san malah berniat untuk menyerang Rufus, wajar saja jika kesan Lucy terhadapmu semakin buruk. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, kamu terlihat keren tadi"

"Lagipula aku merasa tidak melakukan hal yang salah, orang sepertinya pantas untuk dibunuh..."

"Karena itulah pekerjaan kita, seorang pembunuh"

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan supaya Lucy menyukaiku?"

"Apa ada jadwal penting besok? Misalnya seperti acara atau ulangan?"

"Oh, besok ada ulangan matematika. Baiklah aku pasti bisa mendapatkan seratus dan membuat Lucy kagum"

"Semangat nii-san, aku selalu mendukungmu!"

Tidak lain adalah Mystogan, adik kembar dari Jellal yang diam-diam menyusup ke dalam atap sekolah dengan sihir teleport. Bisa diasumsikan bahwa dia berperan dalam proses pendekatan antara Lucy dan Jellal. Membantu seseorang di saat kesulitan memang wajib dilakukan bukan?

_Keesokan harinya..._

Pelajaran pertama di hari ini adalah matematika dan semua murid tengah bergulat dengan soal matematika tingkat neraka yang dibuat oleh Laxus-sensei. Lucy saja terlihat kesulitan meskipun sudah diajar langsung olehnya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat pun Laxus-sensei sudah mengetahui nilai dari setiap ulangan murid, wajar saja jika beliau dijuluki 'manusia kalkulator super'.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan sekarang meskipun belum selesai"

Semua murid menjadi sangat tegang, apalagi setelah sang guru menunjukkan 'ekspresi maut' andalannya di saat marah besar dan tiba-tiba...

_BRAKK!_

"Meskipun bapak baru mengira-ngira nilai kalian, hampir nilai dari keseluruhan murid berada di bawah KKM!" bentak sensei tegas, tidak perlu sampai membanting meja-kan? Tanya Lucy terlihat gelisah, dia sendiri tau nilainya pasti sangat buruk

"Tetapi ada satu murid yang mendapat nilai seratus, dia bukanlah Lucy ataupun Levy melainkan Jellal, ya ini cukup mengejutkan"

Dan dalam sekejap Jellal langsung menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas.

Lucy POV

A...apa maksudnya ini? Meskipun onii-san sudah mengajariku secara langsung sebelum ulangan tetap saja nilaiku berada di bawah Jellal, ini...ini menyakitkan...bahkan aku merasa ingin menangis.

"Pantas dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja, mungkin setelah semua ini Jellal akan menjadi saingan berat kita berdua" ucap Levy-chan yang amat sangat mengerti perasaanku saat ini, karena dia juga mendapat nilai buruk

"Kau benar, aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan nilai sembilan puluh"

"Kalian benar-benar tertekan ya" ujar Wendy-chan bersimpati pada kami berdua, kenyataan memang seringkali menyakitkan

"Bapak kecewa karena kalian malah memberikan kenangan buruk sebelum bapak berhenti bekerja"

"Eh...sensei mau berhenti?!" teriak satu kelas secara serempak, kecuali Jellal yang hanya terdiam seribu bahasa

"Begitulah, bapak akan bergabung dengan pemerintahan. Jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir bapak mengajar kalian semua"

Aneh, onii-san tidak pernah memberitaukan hal ini kepada ayah, ibu maupun aku. Memang, daripada menjadi guru menurutku secara pribadi onii-san lebih cocok bekerja sebagai anggota pemerintahan yang tugasnya memberantas kejahatan, dan salah satu syaratnya ialah menguasai sihir ataupun kemampuan membunuh. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan langsung datang menghampiri, mereka pasti penasaran tentang pengunduran diri Laxus-sensei.

"Mendadak sekali, apa kamu mengetahui motif dibalik Laxus-sensei ingin bergabung dengan anggota pemerintahan?"

"Onii-san tidak membicarakan hal tersebut kemarin, entah apa alasannya"

"Entah kenapa tetapi setelah kuperhatikan Jellal-san terlihat gelisah dengan pengunduran diri Laxus-sensei" bisik Wendy pada kami berdua, sedangkan aku dan Levy-chan hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti

"Mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu, mungkin" ucap Levy-chan terdengar ragu, tetapi sorotnya mengatakan 'pasti'

"Aku yang merupakan adiknya saja tidak mengetahui hal tersebut, bagaimana dengan Jellal yang sekedar orang luar dan baru masuk ke sekolah ini sekitar beberapa minggu?"

"Masuk akal juga, sehebat apapun seseorang dia tidak mungkin mengetahui masa depan" pendapat dari Wendy memang benar, tetapi jika orang itu adalah penyihir maka apapun bisa saja terjadi

"Jujur saja, aku mulai mencurigai identitas Jellal yang sebenarnya"

"Untuk apa curiga? Dia terlihat seperti orang biasa, bukankah begitu Wendy-chan?"

"Ya, Jellal-san seperti murid pada umumnya kok, meski dia memiliki kemampuan di luar batas manusia normal hehehe..."

Kalau begitu biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya saja, gumamku berusaha membuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh, lebih baik aku menanyakan perihal pengunduran diri onii-san yang mendadak.

Normal POV

_Ketika sore hari di atap sekolah..._

"Apa nii-san berhasil membuat Lucy kagum?"

"Gagal total, justru dia menjadi frustasi karena aku berhasil mengalahkannya"

"Baiklah, aku masih memiliki dua rencana. Pertama, tunjukkanlah kebolehanmu saat bermain drama besok dan yang terakhir adalah tembak dia di atap sekolah, bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja selama cara itu tidak membahayakan Lucy dan aku hampir melakukannya kemarin" ucap Jellal yang bisa dibilang murung, Mystogan sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa kakanya akan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu

"Lucy pasti memaafkanmu, berpikirlah positif nii-san"

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku"

"Kemarin nii-san nyaris berhasil, pasti kali ini bisa! Jangan mengacaukannya di saat-saat terakhir, oke?"

"Oh, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitaukan, dan ini menyangkut keselamatan kita berempat" mendadak Jellal terlihat serius dan suasana tegang pun mulai tercipta

"Jelaskan saja"

"Erza sudah mulai bergerak. Tadi aku mendengar bahwa Laxus akan berhenti menjadi guru dan bergabung dengan pemerintahan. Dia pasti dimintai oleh Erza untuk membunuh kita, berhati-hatilah Laxus itu kuat"

"Nii-san yang seharusnya lebih berhati-hati, karena semua orang mengincarmu"

"Jagalah markas dengan baik, setelah ramalan itu terjadi aku akan segera kembali"

Entah apa ramalan yang Jellal maksud, tetapi pastinya hal itu berbahaya dan harus dicegah. Dia berada di sekolah bukan untuk belajar ataupun mencari teman, melainkan demi mencapai tujuannya.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Karena tugas drama, pelajaran seni budaya jadi dilaksanakan pada jam pertama dan kedua. Sudah tiga kelompok yang maju dan sebentar lagi adalah giliranku! Memang kami sudah berlatih sesering mungkin, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa gugup.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita Lucy-chan, bagaimana ini...?"

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa melakukannya!" terkadang aku berharap menjadi seperti Jellal yang selalu tenang dalam sikon apapun, kira-kira bagaimana caranya ya?

"Omong-omong kostum yang kamu pilih bagus" ucap Levy-chan memuji Jellal, tetapi dia nampak biasa saja dan pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu

"Memang karena aku meminjamnya dari klub drama" sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin dia berkeliaran kesana-kemari hanya untuk mencari kostum

"Aku kaget klub drama mau meminjamkan kostumnya pada Jellal-san"

"Hanya dengan sedikit ancaman mereka sudah tunduk padaku, mudah bukan?" kau terdengar bangga saat mengatakannya, tetapi jika tidak seperti itu bukan Jellal namanya melainkan Jelly, ups...

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah giliran kelompok Lucy"

Jantungku berdetak terlalu kencang, kondisi Wendy pun tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kami semua berdiri di hadapan penonton, bersiap pada posisi masing-masing dan memulai drama yang diberi judul "Tuan Putri Dari Negeri Barat".

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di negeri barat sana hiduplah seorang putri dari kerjaan bernama Tulalit. Namanya Lucy Heartfilia, putri tunggal dari raja dan ratu sehingga dia amat disayang, rakyat pun sangat menyukai sifatnya yang baik hati, dermawan dan ramah terhadap sesama.

Suatu hari datanglah penyihir jahat dari pelosok negeri barat yang hendak menculik tuan putri, dia adalah Wendy Marvell. Semua orang mengenal dan amat membencinya karena dia selalu memeras rakyat miskin, bertindak semena-mena bahkan meyandera anak-anak dari desa untuk dijadikan pelayannya.

"Apa maumu sehingga engkau datang kemari, wahai penyihir Wendy Marvell?"

"A...aku...aku akan menculik dan menjadikanmu istriku!" istri? Bukankah seharusnya budak?! Dari atas panggung sini aku dapat melihat ekspresi para penonton, mereka nampak cengo karena kesalahan yang Wendy perbuat

"Jangan harap aku akan menuruti perkataanmu itu, penyihir jahat!"

"Rasakanlah akibatnya karena telah menentangku, manusia tidak berguna! Tidurlah, tidur...tidur..tidur..."

Setelah membaca mantera, sang penyihir langsung pergi menuju kastilnya dan menyandera tuan putri di ruang bawah tanah. Saat menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menjadi sandera ia menangis tersedu-sedu, berharap seseorang akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan orang tersebut pun datang, terlihat gagah berani dengan jubah yang berkibar-kibar. Pangeran dari negeri selatan, Jellal Fernandes.

"Saya datang untuk menyelamatkan anda, tuan puteri"

"Terima kasih pangeran, bagaimana caraku untuk membalas budi padamu?"

"Jadilah pacarku lalu kita akan menikah"

"_Dialognya salah total, yang benar kan 'datanglah bermain ke kastilku yang berada di selatan' dasar bodoh!"_

Diam-diam Wendy si penyihir jahat mendengar percakapan antar pangeran dan tuan putri, dia langsung marah besar lalu menantang Jellal untuk berduel satu lawan satu.

"Aku menantangmu untuk berduel satu lawan satu, pemenangnya akan menikahi tuan putri!"

"Jangan mengecewakanku, penyihir gadingan! Tidak, maksudku adalah gadungan!" memang gajah apa memiliki gading? Aku sempat memasang wajah poker face saat menonton duel mereka berdua, Jellal membuat Wendy sangat ketakutan karna bergerak terlalu cepat

"Maafkan aku, ambillah tuan putri dan pergi dari kastilku" (mengatakannya sambil menangis) itu tidak ada dalam naskah!

"Sekali lagi aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Sama-sama tuan putri" ucap Jellal yang perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia hendak menciumku! Dengan tangan kanan aku menutup bibirnya itu hingga Levy mengucapkan ending dari cerita

Akhirnya pangeran dan tuan putri pun menikah dengan bahagia, tamat.

_Prok...prok...prok..._

"Go-gomenasai! Aku mengacaukan semuanya" ucap Wendy-chan meminta maaf ketika jam istirahat tiba, ya lagipula aku tidak terlalu peduli pada hasil akhirnya

"Tidak apa-apa dan Jellal, apa maksudmu mengubah dialog tadi?"

"Aku lupa dialognya" jelas-jelas kau sengaja, dasar Jellal baka!

"Yang paling membuatku kesal saat drama tadi adalah, menciumku tidak ada di dalam naskah! Kamu sengaja iya kan?!"

"Suatu hari nanti saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda, hime-sama" balasnya yang langsung membuatku membatu, ada apa ini?

"Hoi, kita sudah selesai sedari tadi. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu baka!"

"..."

Benar-benar hari yang kacau, dan karena tindakan Jellal ketika pentas berlangsung menjadi topik pembicaraan hot hampir di seluruh sekolah.

_Sore harinya di atap sekolah..._

"Maaf, aku gagal lagi" ucap Jellal pada Mystogan yang hanya menganggukan kepala pelan, dia sendiri tau kalau hal ini sangatlah mustahil dilakukan bagi seorang Jellal Fernandes

"Masih ada satu rencana, jadi jangan putus asa terlebih dahulu"

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Tentang drama tadi"

"Daripada dibilang keren menurutku lebih cenderung pada comedy, kalian benar-benar kacau. Bahkan nii-san membuat Wendy ketakutan setengah mati dan aku tau kenapa kali ini kamu gagal lagi"

"Beritau aku"

"Apa maksud nii-san yang ingin mencium Lucy ketika akhir cerita, itu tidak ada dalam naskah bukan?" tanya Mystogan melototi kakaknya sendiri, dan dengan tenang Jellal menjawab

"Mavis memberitauku jika ciuman adalah ungkapan rasa cinta pada seseorang yang kita sayangi, jadi aku melakukannya"

"Seharusnya nii-san tidak perlu mendengarkan dia, Mavis tidak mengerti apapun"

"Apa iya? Dia terlihat seperti master dalam urusan semacam ini, jadi aku mempercayainya"

"Kau dibodohi..."

"Tidak mungkin, Mavis itu temanku, dia tidak akan pernah membodohiku"

"Baiklah...baiklah...terserah kakak saja"

"Lagipula, tidak ada yang salah dari ciuman kok! Kenapa semua orang menganggap hal itu tabu?"

Mungkin itulah kenapa aku 'menyukai' nii-san, dia terlihat polos di saat-saat seperti ini, ucap Mystogan tersenyum simpul, memandangi matahari terbenam dari atas atap sekolah. Hari esok adalah penentuan, jika kali ini Jellal kembali gagal maka dia tidak akan lagi memiliki kesempatan kedua, karena 'ramalan itu' semakin dekat.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Sudah pagi saja, jujur aku merasa cukup malas untuk bertemu dengan Jellal saat ini. Semua orang terus-menerus membicarakan drama kemarin, tidak peduli dimana pun aku berada. Ketika sampai di depan kelas, mendadak Jellal mencengatku untuk masuk dan dia terlihat sangat serius, sukses membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Satu kelas mulai membicarakan gosip aneh lainnya, aku harus segera bertindak.

"Menjauhlah dariku! Kita terus diperbincangkan dari kemarin!" ucapku terdengar membentak, tetapi berhasil membuat Jellal mundur beberapa langkah

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Datanglah ke atap dan jangan mengajak siapapun, ini privasi"

Apa tidak bisa sehari saja Jellal berhenti mengagetkanku?! Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan berlari menghampiriku, setelah melihat ekspresi kaget yang kutunjukkan sangatlah tidak biasa mereka pasti merasa khawatir.

"Siapapun tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini..."

"Lu-chan sadarlah! Ceritakan pada kami berdua!" seru Levy-chan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku

"Anak itu...dia semakin aneh..."

"Memang Jellal-san mengatakan apa?"

"Di-dia menyuruhku pergi ke atas atap sekolah sehabis pulang sekolah nanti"

"Jangan-jangan, dia mau menembakmu Lu-chan!"

Tidak, aku harap itu tidak terjadi. Andai saja Sting yang mengatakan hal tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang pun sudah jelas aku akan menerimanya. Takdir memang kejam ya...selama pelajaran berlangsung pikiranku tidak bisa fokus bahkan sedetikpun. Memang seakan berkata kalau ditembak Jellal itu sangatlah menyeramkan, tetapi aku benar-benar takut...

_Ding...ding...ding...dong..._

"Bersemangatlah, kami akan membantumu"

"Aku berterima kasih atas niat baikmu dan Wendy-chan, tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Jellal menyuruhku datang seorang diri, jika kalian tetap nekat aku takut dia akan bertindak macam-macam"

"Jadi Jellal-san sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut ya...begini saja, jika memang dia benar-benar menembakmu tolaklah secara halus"

"Bu-buka mulut saja aku sudah ketakutan, mau menolak bagaimana?! Ini semua salahnya tidak bisa berbicara lebih santai, jika Wendy-chan berada pada posisiku apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Mungkin Lucy-chan benar, Jellal-san itu menakutkan dan dia terlihat seperti preman. Aku tetap pada pilihan pertama, menolaknya dengan halus tidaklah salah bukan?"

"Kalau Levy-chan?"

"Sama seperti Wendy-chan, lagipula aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Yosh, ayo kita berlatih supaya Lu-chan menjadi lebih berani!"

"Usul yang bagus, bagaimana Lucy-chan?"

"Ba-baiklah"

"Anggaplah aku sebagai Jellal, kita mulai ya, ehem...Lucy aku menyukaimu, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Membayangkan Levy-chan sebagai Jellal yang asli, tetap saja ini terlalu sulit.

"Ma-maaf, te...tetapi aku...aku tidak menyukaimu" tolakku dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan, sampai-sampai tidak terdengar sama sekali

"Lu-chan, suaramu kurang keras! Jika begitu nanti Jellal akan menganggapmu menerima pernyataan tersebut"

"Ayo kita coba sekali lagi"

"Lucy aku menyukaimu, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Jellal Fernandes-san, kau benar-benar membuatku merasa ketakutan sedari tadi, jadi bayarlah dengan nyawamu!"

"Bukankah itu terlalu kasar?" tanya Wendy-chan memasang tampang heran, sontak aku menutup mulut dan langsung menundukkan kepala

"Baguslah sekarang kamu menjadi lebih berani, anggap saja latihan ini berhasil" ucap Levy-chan menepuk bahuku pelan, setidaknya aku jauh lebih bersemangat dibandingkan tadi

_Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi..._

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tiga ketika bel pulang berdering nyaring. Aku pergi melawan arah, menuju atap sekolah dan menaiki puluhan anak tangga agar bisa sampai ke sana. Seorang lelaki tengah berdiri menghadap matahari terbenam, kala itu surai biru mudanya nampak berkibar-kibar ditiup oleh angin. Seketika dia langsung membalikkan badan, membuat kami berdua saling berhadapan dalam jarak cukup jauh.

"Terima kasih sudah datang"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?"

"Lucy, aku menyu..."

"_Ga-gawat, Jellal serius ingin menembakku!" _

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu, ada hal yang harus kuurus" ucap Jellal secara mendadak yang membuatku cengo

Tunggu, apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu?! Merasa kesal aku langsung membanting pintu keras, bahkan nyaris lepas dari engselnya. Dia keterlaluan, beraninya mempermainkan perasaanku hingga seperti ini! Awas saja besok, akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya! Lihat saja Jellal, lihat saja!

Normal POV

Sesudah Lucy pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah, seorang lelaki berambut pirang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menatap sinis ke arah Jellal. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling curi pandang, lalu terdiam satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudmu bersembunyi seperti pengecut, huh?" tanya Jellal terdengar tidak suka, Lucy disuruh pulang bukanlah tanpa alasan, karena dia tau jika ada seorang pengintai di sekitar atap

"Suruh adik kembarmu itu keluar, membuatku muak saja!"

"Sting-san memata-matai itu tidak baik loh. Apa maumu?" Mystogan yang pada awalnya terlihat santai pun mendadak menjadi serius, kedatangan orang ketiga bagi mereka berdua adalah DILARANG!

"Santai saja santai, aku tidak ingin berduel dengan kalian berdua ataupun mencari gara-gara. Tetapi jangan harap Lucy akan menjadi milikmu, Jellal-san"

"..."

"Kamu sudah mengetahui tentang ramalan itu bukan? Aku akan melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran sekitar dua hari lagi dan sebelum hari tersebut tiba, aku ingin membunuh Lucy kesayanganmu itu karena dia sangat menganggu"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mencari masalah rupanya" balas Jellal dingin dengan tatapan membunuh, seakan memberi tanda bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Lucy

"Lakukankah sesukamu! Buatlah Lucy semakin membencimu sehingga dia lebih memilihku, hahahaha...! Tenang saja, aku akan merancang skenario kematian Lucy dengan luar biasa!"

"Cih...sudahkah kau berhenti bicara, Sting?"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi untuk mengurus suatu hal. Permainan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, aku ingin bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan Lucy yang pasti gagal seratus persen. Dia lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan dengamu, Jellal Fernandes-san"

Usai mengucapkan hal tersebut, ia langsung menghilang tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak. Pada akhirnya aku kehilangan kesempatan terakhir, gumam Jellal dalam hatinya, menuruni tangga dengan lunglai bahkan nyaris terjatuh. Mystogan menatap punggung kakaknya penuh keibaan, kalau tau begini lebih baik dibatalkan saja...jujur, dia sendiri menyesal karna telah memberikan saran untuk menembak Lucy, semua berada di luar perkiraan.

_Keesokan harinya..._

_Tap...tap...tap..._

"Ohayou Jellal" sapa Lucy terkesan kasar, membuatnya sempat bingung untuk sesaat

"Ada perlu apa menghampiriku pagi-pagi?"

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku pulang ke rumah kemarin, jelaskan!"

"...maaf, tetapi tidak bisa"

"Baka...jantungku hampir copot karena perbuatanmu kemarin. Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu, tetapi kau malah membatalkannya"

"Maaf"

"APA KAMU TIDAK PEKA?! JANGAN CUMAN BERKATA MAAF! Mempermainkan perasaan perempuan hingga seperti itu, kau adalah lelaki terburuk yang pernah kukenal, Jellal sialan, sialan, sialan!"

_PLAK...!_

Tamparan dari Lucy meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi kanan Jellal, ketika dia sedang terdiam Sting melewatinya dan membisikkan satu hal.

"Kau telah gagal total, Jellal-san" ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil, kembali berjalan menuju kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi

"Memang aku telah gagal untuk membuat Lucy menyukaiku, tetapi aku tidak akan gagal untuk melindunginya dari niat jahatmu Sting!"

"Heh, lucu..."

_Karena aku telah berjanji pada diri sendiri dan wanita itu untuk melindungi Lucy, meskipun dia membenciku total selama perasaan ini masih ada, siapapun meski dia adalah Sting jangan harap bisa merebutnya dariku..._

_Biarlah perasaan ini dikubur untuk selama-lamanya, karena aku hanya ingin Lucy bisa terus hidup._

Tamat


End file.
